Pacar Dadakan
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Sasuke yang terkenal kecoolan, kekayaan, ketampanan serta kejailannya tiba-tiba meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya. Apa jawaban Sakura? Mengingat keduanya adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah pertama./ RnRC
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pacar Dadakan © Aika Yuki-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DILARANG KERAS MENCOPY TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!**

**TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap garang pemuda tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tertampan sedunia yang baru kemarin menjadi pacar resmi dari Sakura Haruno. Harus Sakura akui, kemarin adalah hari tersialnya. Bagaimana tidak, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan ke-coolan, kekayaan, ketampanan, sekaligus kejailannya yang sering akut tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya –ooh tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksanya menjadi pacar dari Uchiha bungsu itu tepat ketika upacara bendera telah usai. Dan kejadian nista itu berhasil merebut perhatian dari para siswa-siswi serta guru-guru yang ada di sekolah itu. Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mecengkeram pergelangan tangannya kemudian menariknya menuju pertengahan lapangan.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Mereka berdua memang terkenal sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki disekolah menengah pertama. Entahlah, hanya gara-gara hal sepele –berebutan es jeruk yang memang telah tinggal satu gelas dikantin. Setelah itu mereka benar-benar telah menjadi rival sehidup semati.

Sasuke yang memang anak dari pemilik _Konoha High School _–Uchiha Fugaku malah semakin berbuat semena-mena pada gadis _pink_ itu, memang ini tidak bisa dibiarkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ancaman dipecat atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini sering kali menjadi alasan pencegahan perbuatan semena-mena dari putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang menampilkan seringai di wajahnya. Keterkejutannya tidak sampai disitu saja, tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya. Kedua telapak tangan Sakura refleks bertengger di dada bidang pemuda yang kini memeluknya erat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Uchiha mesum itu, namun usahanya gagal total! Melihat Sakura yang semakin berontak, segera tangan kirinya yang tadi hanya menganggur beralih memegang tengkuk Sakura, dan seketika dunia Sakura benar-benar sudah kiamat, Sasuke menciumnya! Menciumnya didepan teman-teman serta guru-gurunya. Aksi pemberontakannya juga otomatis berhenti. Semua mata sukses tertuju pada mereka berdua. Tak ada satupun mata yang tidak terbelalak kaget melihat adegan itu. Mulut mereka juga sukses terperangah.

Tiga menit sudah terlewatkan dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mendadak itu. Wajah Sakura sukses menjadi merah padam. Menahan kesal, marah dan malu yang kini dia rasakan. Sungguh, saat ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah menghilang seketika dari hadapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh itu.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah meluap.

"Saat ini kau resmi menjadi pacarku." Ucap Sasuke seenak jidat. Kemudian, seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun dia melesat pergi menuju kelasnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Naruto yang masih terperangah berusaha menepuk kedua pipinya untuk mengalihkan kesadarannya yang sempat lenyap sesaat karena adegan itu. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kelasnya.

"Cieeee"

"Suiit suiiit"

"So sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet."

"Sasuke gila, dia hampir saja memakan yang tidak seharusnya dimakan."

"Lihat, bibirnya memerah."

"Hinata-_chan_ kamu mimisan."

Dan masih banyak lagi siulan-siulan yang ditujukan pada mereka –Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Dia kemudian mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tangannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan yang amburadul serta tangis yang setengah mati ia tahan.

Semenjak kejadian itu, telinga Sakura tak pernah absen mendengar namanya selalu disebut-sebut. Bahkan penjual di kantin sekolah itu juga tak ketinggalan menyebut namanya dan Sasuke.

"Sialan!" gumam Sakura.

"Hei." Sapa seseorang. Sakura sangat mengenal suara baritone itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Orang yang seenak jidat mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sapaan ringan dari pemuda tampan yang kini berada dihadapannya. Dia kembali asyik memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika sedang asyik mengunyah, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil mangkuk ramen milik Sakura dan menyendoknya memasuki mulutnya. Sakura terperangah melihat tingkah seenaknya dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke kemudian mengembalikan posisi mangkuk itu ke depan Sakura. Sakura masih tak bergeming, masih menikmati masa-masa keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau aku yang suap? Sini, sayang."

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, segera ia meninggalkan kantin yang tiba-tiba sunyi senyap seperti kuburan itu. Baru saja dia akan keluar dari kantin, tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan dengan gambar dirinya yang sedang tersenyum serta bunga-bunga mawar putih dan merah mengelilingi foto itu dengan bentuk love, serta spanduk yang bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU, SAKURA HARUNO' terpampang nyata di dinding sekolah itu.

Sakura terperangah menatap tulisan itu, matanya melotot karena kaget luar biasa. Sakura tersentak ketika merasakan dua lengan kekar tengah memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan protektif. Belum bisa bergerak, kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Sasuke –orang yang memeluk Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau suka, sayang?" bisiknya dengan nada menggoda

Seketika Sakura tersadar. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya, tapi nihil. Tak sedikitpun lengan kekar itu berpindah, malah terasa semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Aku menikmatinya, sayang."

Sakura benar-benar sudah lelah dengan sikap Sasuke yang sering seenak jidatnya. Dia masih menatap nanar tulisan nista yang ada di depannya itu. Ooh, jangan lupakan jika saat ini lagi-lagi mereka menjadi bahan tontonan dari para siswa-siswi yang juga sedang berada di wilayah itu.

Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya. Ia menatap kedua emerald yang masih memancarkan keterkejutan itu. Mata _onyx_ yang tadinya menyirat kejailan berubah menjadi lembut, kedua lengan kekarnya kemudian memeluk erat pinggang gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu." Bisiknya

Sakura hanya pasrah mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kabur pun dia tidak akan bisa. Kau tahu? Pemuda tampan ini punya banyak kaki tangan yang dengan senang hati mengikuti Sakura kemanapun dia pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Apa ini? Hahhaha **

**Cuma iseng aja kok nulis fic ini. Cuma mencurahkan rasa yang ada di otak serta yang ada didada #eaaaaaaaa**

**Maap ya kalo jelek :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10:22**

**28/08/2014**

**Ttd**

**Aika Yuki-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**PACAR DADAKAN © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DILARANG KERAS MENCOPY TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!**

**TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**.**

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah mengoleskan _lipgloss_ rasa strawberry pada bibir tipisnya ia segera mengambil tas ranselnya dan segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sakura tersenyum melihat Ayah dan Ibunya yang masing-masing tengah sibuk.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ayah dan Ibunya, segelas susu dan dua lembar roti dengan selai cokelat kesukaannya telah tersedia diatas meja.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Ohayou_, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_."

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura tengah menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia bergegas mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**CKLEEK**

Raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bagaimana tidak, di depan gerbang rumahnya seseorang tengah menunggunya dengan tampang cool. Kunci motornya dia lempar-tangkap dengan santai.

"Hai." Sapanya

Sakura masih bergeming. Meremas rok selututnya dengan gusar.

"Eh? Ada teman Sakura-_chan_ ya? Masuk dulu, nak." Ucap Mebuki dengan ramah.

"Tidak usah, tante. Lain kali saja." balasnya dengan senyum yang –oh tunggu, senyum? Cih!

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura menatap sinis ke arah pemuda tampan di depan rumahnya

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura-_chan_? Hiiih, apa-apaan dia? Berani-beraninya dia muncul dihadapanku. Perusak mood saja! oh, Kami-sama. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang kesini? Lihatlah, tampangnya yang pura-pura manis itu. Membuatku mual saja.

"Sakura-_chan_. Cepetan, teman kamu nunggu tuh."

Aku melirik Kaa-san dengan tatapan ogah. Kaa-san apa-apaan sih?! Menyuruhku kesekolah bareng dia? Oh, NO!

"Sakura-_chan_, hari ini yang piket itu Orochimaru-_sensei_. Kau mau kena hukum jika telat sedetik saja?"

Oh lihatlah akal-akalan pemuda tengik ini, benar-benar cari masalah.

"_Kaa-san_, Sakura pamit, ya." Ucapku pamit pada Kaa-san, tidak lupa mencium tangannya.

Aku berjalan dengan raut wajah masam. Berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pemuda tampan yang masih setia berdiri di depan rumahku. Bodo amat. Mendingan jalan deh ke sekolah daripada harus satu kendaraan dengannya.

Ku dengar suara deru motor tengah mengikutiku dari belakang, ya iyalah, siapa lagi coba kalo bukan Sasuke? Tiba-tiba motor besarnya itu berhenti tepat dihadapanku, refleks langkahku terhenti. Aku menatap tajam ke arah _onyx_nya.

"Apa?!" bentakku.

"Naik." Perintahnya

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya –oh tidak, lebih tepatnya perintahnya. Dia pikir aku takut? Cih!

Aku kemudian melangkah, mengambil jalan yang kosong.

Baru dua langkah, tiba-tiba sebuah cengkeraman ku rasakan pada pergelangan tanganku. Aku melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke, berharap dia akan melepaskan tanganku. Namun tak sedikitpun pergerakan darinya. Aku berusaha meronta, namun cengkeramannya semakin kuat saja. Sialan.

"Lepas."

"Naik."

"Tidak."

"Naik!"

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, dasar keras kepala! Dasar Ayam! Tukang paksa! Stres! Sinting! Gila! Miring!

"Cepat naik!"

Masih mempertahankan tatapan sinisnya, Sakura akhirnya berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang. Dia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya –menahan emosinya yang sudah akan meledak kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Pegangan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada perintah.

Sakura yang mendengar hanya memegang erat kebelakang.

Mana mungkin aku mau memeluk pemuda gila sepertimu. Dalam mimpimu. Batin Sakura

"Aku akan ngebut. Jadi jika kau tak pegangan, kau akan jatuh!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang lagi-lagi suatu perintah dari tuan Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dan meletakkan di perut six packnya yang terbungkus seragam sekolah serta jaket miliknya.

Sakura kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke yang bisa di bilang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Belum sempat Sakura memprotes, motor milik Sasuke sudah melaja dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, yang mengharuskan tangan kirinya ikut memeluk perut six pack Sasuke.

Oh sial! Batin Sakura

Sementara Sasuke menyeringai dibalik helm yang dikenakannya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah gerbang sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Tiga menit lagi gerbang itu akan di tutup.

Issssh! Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke, andai saja dia tidak menghalang-halangi jalanku, sudah pasti lima belas menit yang lalu aku sudah berada di kelas dengan selamat sentosa. Batin Sakura

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kecepatan motor Sasuke juga semakin diatas rata-rata. Dan ...

SLIIIING

Sasuke berhasil memasuki sekolah. Kecepatan motornya ia pelankan hingga berada di area parkiran dan kemudian menghentikan laju motornya.

Sakura masih mencengkeram erat jaket yang membalut tubuh kekar milik Sasuke. Dia benar-benar merasa berada di atas angin. Sasuke yang sadar Sakura masih mencengkeram erat jaketnya mencoba memegang tangan mungil itu. Dingin.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau masih ingin memelukku, tapi kita sudah sampai disekolah. Kau mau teman-teman melihatnya? Aku sih tidak masalah."

Sakura yang mendengar kata 'sampai' dan 'disekolah' segera membuka kedua matanya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke yang menyadari keterkejutan Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan gelak tawanya.

Sakura bergegas turun dari motor Sasuke dan beberapa detik menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan seringai khas miliknya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, lengan kanan Sakura di tahan oleh seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Mulai hari ini, aku yang akan menjemput dan mengantarmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terperangah –baru saja akan menjawab 'tidak usah' tapi apa daya, dia telah beranjak duluan.

Sialan! Gumam Sakura

Sesampai dikelas, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Sahabatnya –Ino Yamanaka perihal kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

"Masa sih? Sasuke ngomong gitu?" Ino tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lagi.

"Iya. Dan parahnya lagi, dia yang akan mengantar dan menjemputku, pulang dan kesekolah. Arghhh benar-benar sialan!" maki Sakura

"Sabar ya, jidat. Semua kan ada hikmahnya." Ucap Ino dengan tatapan menguatkan ke arah sahabat _pink_nya itu.

"Iya, hikmah hidupku diganggu terus menerus sama si Uchiha sialan itu. ugh!"

Ino meringis mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Jam pelajaran pertama ternyata Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak masuk. Otomatis Sakura dan Ino ke asyikan membaca novel terbaru yang sempat Hinata pinjamkan kepada mereka.

Keributan yang tadinya tercipta karena kekosongan mata pelajaran pertama tiba-tiba menjadi hening cipta karena kehadiran seseorang. Ino yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran 'seseorang' itu menyikut lengan Sakura yang tengah asyik membaca novel baru milik Hinata. Sakura yang merasa terganggu menatap Ino dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'Apaan sih, Ino?! Mengganggu saja!". Namun Ino tak menghiraukan tatapan dingin yang diberikan sahabatnya itu, ia terus menatap kedepan seolah seekor singa telah beradadidepan mereka dan sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menerkam mereka. Sakura mengikuti arah tatapan Ino, dan emeraldnya seketika tertumbuk pada mata jade yang juga balas menatapnya.

Pemilik mata jade dengan tato Ai di jidat kanannya itu menatap Sakura seolah-olah Sakura adalah seonggok daging yang sudah siap ia santap. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura dan otomatis seisi kelas menahan nafas. Masing-masing di dalam hati mereka menyerukan "Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Sakura?". Oh, iya. Bagaimana bisa Author lupa untuk menjelaskan siapa pemuda jade itu. Dia adalah Gaara, teman sekelas Sasuke dan berstatus sebagai salah satu sahabat Sasuke selain Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai. Dia terkenal dingin dan cenderung pendiam. Dia sangat tidak suka keributan, maka dari itu tidak heran jika seisi kelas Sakura tiba-tiba sunyi senyap seperti kuburan.

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah bata itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping meja milik Sakura. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia kemudian mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah.

"Dari Sasuke."

Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, Gaara segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, alasannya cukup simpel. Karena setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'Dari Sasuke', kelas itu telah riuh kembali dengan teriakan semacam

"Cieeeeeeeeeee"

"Sweeeet seeeeeeeet"

"Mau dooooong"

"Aw aw awwww romantiiisnyaaa."

"Aku nanti mau minta celana dalam saja deh sama pacarku. Mawar sudah terlalu mainstream."

Teriakan di kelas itu semakin menjadi-jadi, tak kalah dengan orang-orang yang di hutan sana. Hahaha. Ups.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya pucat pasih berubah menjadi merah padam. Rasa kesal, marah, dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

'Argggh! Sasuke _baka_!" batinnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hiks Hiks, wahai readers maafkan diriku jika chap kedua ini jelek bingiiits. Sumpah, aku nggak nyangka jika banyak yang minta dilanjutin atau dibuain sequel. Padahal fic ini Cuma pelampiasan *?* nafsu menulis semata. **

**Semoga suka yahh sama chap dua ini ^^**

**18:00**

**12/09/2014**

**Ttd **

**Aika Yuki-chan**


End file.
